


A meeting of souls

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: “Face it dear, they are identical”





	A meeting of souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuongiornoPrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/gifts).
  * A translation of [Um Encontro de Almas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541656) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Eliot examined the marks on his wrist and Margo's carefully, trying to see any tiny differences between the lines on his wrist and those on hers. But there was not.

After a few minutes of that Margo rolled her eyes and said:

“Face it dear, they are identical”

They met earlier that day at the student's orientation at Brakebills, he started talking with her because the teacher who was showing them the campus was terribly boring, which was quite a feat for someone showing a magic school. And after they started talking they didn't stop, with the advisor even giving them an annoyed look when Eliot laughed too loud at something Margo had said.

After the orientation they continued walking together across campus and when it started to get dark they went through a portal to a bar in downtown New York, and when she raised her arm to get the waiter's attention to come and refill their glasses the bracelet that she was wearing slipped down her arm and then he saw the mark on her wrist, just like the one he'd seen every day on his since he was ten. The one that was hidden under her long-sleeved shirt.

She noticed immediately that he was acting strange and it wasn't long before Eliot gave in and explained to her why.

Which led them to that moment.

Eliot supposed he was really lucky in terms of soulmate. Margo was smart, funny and mean in all the right ways. And during that day he thought an almost embarrassing number of times how much he wanted her to think he was someone she would like to be friends with.

But she was a she. Which he wasn't expecting at all.

As if Margo could read what he was thinking, she said:

“Gay, right? You I mean ”

"How do you know ?"

“Maybe it's the connection between soulmates. Or my amazing gaydar ”

"Or the fact that I dress too well to be a straight guy?"

She laughed.

"Yes maybe"

"Are you disappointed about this?"

"Not really. Frankly, it always struck me as a bit strange and claustrophobic to think that I was destined romantically for one person and one person only. But a best friend, I think this is something I can deal with. It's a bit of a relief. ”

“It's an interesting point of view”

"And one that you don't share?"

"I dont know. It's a little annoying to think of how happy my dad will be when he finds out my soulmate is a woman. ”

“You don't have to tell him. And if I ever have to meet him, I can use one of those illusion spells so he can see a guy. A really big and strong one who could beat him up easily if he says the wrong thing. ”

Eliot laughed.

"So would you help me remain a huge disappointment to my dad?"

"What kind of soulmate would I be if I said no?"

They smiled at each other for a moment, as they had been doing most of the day. 

Yes, that could work.


End file.
